


Insomniac

by Dusty_Forgotten (DustyForgotten)



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyForgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: He sleeps with his eyes open.





	Insomniac

Charon has a rather unique ability, bred by decades of bad bosses and pure necessity: he can sleep not only with his eyes open, but upright. 

He does it more than one may think; if he’s leaned against something, chances are, he’s not even awake. This comes in handy as much as one would expect— stakeouts, boring conversations, staring contests— it really supports his unapproachable bodyguard persona. Ahzrukhal thought it was hilarious; some of his other employers never even noticed. The things people will believe if you only look different… 

The Lone Wanderer, on the other hand, knew the moment she met him. 

He woke with a start to the snap of her fingers, and this little vaultie giggled up at him, grin he now recognizes for when she guesses passwords on the first go. “You were asleep, weren’t you?”

And he hissed his line, and she bought a bottle of Buffout and his contract off Ahzrukhal, and giggled about the same, maybe a little throatier, when he blasted the bastard’s skull apart. Apparently she didn’t like him much, either.

Besides the point: Erin, unlike other humans he’d been employed by (pronounced his name properly, couldn’t handle an assault rifle, treated him like a person) wasn’t amused by it. “Look, it’s burning calories you don’t exactly have, and you’re gonna scratch your cornea or somethin’.”

It had been years since he’d laid down, much less slept like that, but she insisted, and Charon found he’s quite the paranoiac when he can’t see all entrances to a room. Besides, just lying there gives him a backache.

It’s a sad state, being so accustomed to discomfort that comfort makes you uncomfortable.


End file.
